Love Will Find A Way
by CaribbeanPirate8pr
Summary: The sea, her body; two things he wouldn't change for nothing else in the world... Except for rum... And all of those things combine in one night can bring Captain Jack Sparrow some big consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Will Find A Way**

**~This is my first fanfic, evev though I've being with fanfition for almost a year. I'm a huge fan of Pirates of the Carribean, but unfortunately I don' own it, I just own the idea of this story.~**

*** English is not my first language so please sorry for any grammar mistakes :)**

**First Chapter:**

**The sea, her body; two things he wouldn't change for nothing else in the world... Except for rum... And all of those things combine in one night can bring Captin Jack Sparrow some big consequences.**

**/**

**- "I'm with child, yours"**

**- "I don't recall we ever have..."**

**- "You were drunk"**

**- " I've actually never being that drunk"**

**/**

**This was heaven... No... She was heaven; or every time she touch him was heaven? Jack was over taken by the estasis of the movement between their bodies, so he wasn't thinking clearly at all( or maybe was all the rum he drank). In that moment the only thing that matter was her; Angelica. That night he only lived to kiss her. For that night Captain Jack Sparro aws chain to a woman, the only woman that really matter to him. She didn't know it, but every moment with her was Jack's real freedom. With her he could really feel alive. For Jack she was the sea trap in a woman form and have the beauty of the Black Pearl entrap in her body. Every touch and kiss from her had more effect on Jack that a thousand bottle of rum.**

**- "I knew you wouldn't resist much longer." Angelica said with a tricky voice. Interrupting Jack's thoughts.**

**- "With you there's not such a thing,love."**

**A strong smell of rum came out of Jack's mouth, but Angelica didn't care if he was drunk and didn't remember anything the next morning. He belong to her once more, it doesn't matter if is only for one night. Tonight Jack Sparrow belong to her no matter what. It seems so long sence the last time they were together like this. 'La Martinique', was the last time they were together like this. That was surely a night to remember, and hopefully this one too.**

**Jack was really drunk, but he knew very well were this was going to, and he didn't have any plans to stop it. He really wanted this to happened long ago, but Angelica wasn't so easy to persuade lately. She was so different now from the woman in the convent, but the feelings that she made him feel were still the same. Every sensation between the motions of their bodies feels so delightful and intoxicating, that drove them both crazy. It was like a perfect harmonize choreography between them. They were too far for stopping now.**

**Hours passed by and they were still together. Neither of them find a way to separate their bodies from each other touch. They spend all night in the deck of the ship. Until both of them felt asleep in each other's arms. **

**The night stared to disappear and they're bodies were still in the deck of the ship, exposes to the cold of the early morning. Angelica woke up in Jack's arms, their clothes spread around them was the remainder of the night they share together. She knew that in any moment the crew would wake up, or worst her father. So she quickly stood up, grab her clothe and with a last glance behind and a smirk on her face, she leaved a naked Captain Jack Sparrow on the middle of the deck of the Queen Ann's Revange.**

**Angelicas quickly arrive to her quarter, and closed the door behind her as she enters. She throw her exhausted body into her bed and felt sleep with a big smile on her face.**

**What Angelica didn't notice as she leaved, was that someone had already awaken and saw her leave the deck in a rush manner. **

~I'm not sure if this is going to be a one chapter or what. If you people like it and want more of this story a will continue. If you have any idea, comment or suggestion you can send me a private message our review the story~

*Thanks' for read this story ;)

-CaribbeanPirate8pr


	2. Chapter 2

Love Will Find A Way

Chapter #2

*First of all a want to thank everyone that took a little of their time to read and review this story. All of you make my day.

And I'm really sorry for updating so late, but I have a lot of work in school. I hope you can forgive me.

/Scrum couldn't believe his eyes. "Lucky bastard" he said to himself. The only woman in the ship and he gets her. Well it wasn't a surprise. After all Jack was the one who ask him to play the guitar for them, maybe things go better than planned for Jack. But Scrum knew that in any moment now everybody will wake up and come straight to the deck of the ship, especially Blackbeard, and Jack was completely naked in the middle deck. "Jack, Jack…wakeup" he called Jack in a small tone of voice, as he gathers his clothes. It had being a really wild night for Jack there were a few empty bottle of rum close to him and all of his clothes was spread around. "Wha…what happed" said Jack with a dizzy voice. All of the rum he drank last night was giving him an intolerable hedge this morning. "Wake up before someone sees you." Said Scrum worried that one of the zombies could saw them. "Get dress and hurry up down stairs." With that Jack quickly get dress and down stair without any idea of what had happed last night. /

One month later…

-"I'll tell you Gibbs there's nothing better after a long journey than have a good time in Tourtuga." Jack commented with a big smile on his face. They have just arrived to Tortuga after a few failures of trying to get out the Pearl from the bottle. "Aye, aye Captain" confirm Gibbs, who needed a really good glass of rum after all the failures of train to get out the Pearl from the bottle. After a few minutes of walking in the streets of Tortuga they found out what it seems like a good pub to get drunk. As soon as they enter to the pub a familiar voice spoke to them "Oi mate, you arrive just in time. We're about to tell the story of the journey to the fountain of youth to some of these poor sea dogs that will never get the chance to be there. Come sit, grab a woman and a glass of rum." said Scrum with a jar of rum in his hand and a woman on his lap. Since the discovery of the fountain of youth he was gaining a good reputation between woman's and sailors. "This here me friend's, is the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow discoverer of the fountain of youth." Scrum said proudly out loud so everyone could hear him. Jack have always enjoy being the center of attention so he could not resist when all the women's and sailors want him to tell every detail of the journey, plus they offer him free rum. After Jack finished the story the only ones still in the table we're Gibbs and Scrum. "Hey Jack, what happened with the daughter of Blackbeard after all?" ask Scrum incredulously. "Well… after getting all of Blackbeard years I knew she couldn't be trust. So I did what any gentleman in my place would have done." Jack commented. "And what would be that?" ask Scrum. "I tied her hands put her in a longboat and leave her in an island with a pistol and one bullet, which she try to use to shot me "add Jack calmly. "If it we're like that all the time there wouldn't be any empty island in the world." Gibbs said jokily. "And she didn't put up a fight?" ask Scrum before drinking more rum of his glass. "Well as a Latin woman she is, yes. She stared to tell me these lies about a treasure to rule the wind and tides, and that she love me...and… ooh and that she was with a child mine…but" in these part Scrum couldn't help but spite all of the rum in his mouth directly to Jack and Gibbs faces. "What the…" Jack stared too said before Scrum interrupts him. "And you leaved her still?" "Relax mate, I didn't have any sex with her, if I had I would remember." Confirm jack, as he took a sip of his rum. "What about if you we're really drunk and couldn't remember?" add Gibbs "Funny… she said the same thing, but I never been that drunk." Reply Jack as calm as ever. "Jack, what's make you so sure of that?" Commented Scrum. "Aye Jackie boy; what makes you so sure?" added another voice. Everyone in the table turn around to see the one who had spoken, except for Jack who already knew who have spoken. " 'ello dad" responded Jack after taking a sip of his rum. "So… tell me Jackie, did you really find what you were looking for?" Teague add has he grabbed a chair and join them in the table. "Well I find the fountain of youth, but couldn't drink any of the water and then I find the Pearl but its trap in a bottle…" "But did you really find what you were looking for?" ask Teague again louder than the first time. "Are you going deaf?" add Jack. "Don't be a fool Jackie, you know what I mean." With that Jack finished his rum and was about to leave when Scrum stop him "Jack, remember when I found you in the deck of the ship…" "No need of bring that up" quickly reapply Jack scared that someone hear that embarrassing moment in his live. "Jack you weren't alone in the deck. I saw Angelica leaving the deck too." "That doesn't prove anything mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow no woman can't resist my charm" Teague couldn't resist but roll his eyes at these comment. "I don't know Jack there were a couple of rum bottles and you didn't remember anything when I find you. You should give that girl at least the benefit of the doubt." Jack was about to said something when Teague interrupt him by hitting him hard in the head with the glass of rum that was in his hand." Jack fell hard to the ground unconscious. "Did you just…" Gibbs stared said but couldn't finish his mind was still processing the event that just happened in front of him." His son I know how to deal with him" as he point out two mans in the door of the pub to grab and carry out Jack from there. With that Captain Teague took off. "Well…. That explains some of Jack issues." Add Scrum as he continues to drink his rum. Gibbs just nodded with his head.

The two mans carried Jack's unconscious body to Captain Teague ship. That was at least three minutes away from the pub. When they finally reach the ship they put Jack in the captain quarters. "Sorry son, but that girl really needs you."

I know this is short, but I just took two minutes to update something to all of you. I hate waiting or make someone wait a long time for me. Hope you guys like it and I'll try to make longer chapters, but I can promises anything because here in Puerto Rico are giving us some types of useless tests from the government and they start this Friday and are ended the next Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Will Find A Way**

_Chapter #3_

**~Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter ~ **

**I'm really sorry for not updating lately, but School is over now here in Puerto Rico so that means more updates. Yeaaaa! :D **

***Thanks for all the people that review, read and add me to your story alerts. You all make my day **

When Jack finally woke up it took him a bit to put himself together. He was confuse and his mind wasn't thinking straight at all, well, he was Captain Jack Sparrow his mind never have thought straight in his life; so this must be a normal behavior in him. Jack took a look around him to figure out where he was. He quickly heard the sound of the waves crashing into wood, so he must be in a ship and he could also feel the rocking of it. But in some way this wooden walls seem familiar to him. He just couldn't remember, but before he could continue with his thoughts a sudden knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Are you awake?" With the sound of that voice Jack knew very well where he was. This was his father ship "The Liberty Breeze". Jack couldn't remember the last time he was in this ship. Something important most be going on because his father never leaves Shipwreck Island and the pirate's code without his supervision. When Teague finally enter the room Jack was already up on his feet again. "How are you feeling, Jackie boy?" "A little confuse and curious about a few things like… Why is the rum always gone? I was sitting in Tortuga with a glass of rum in my hand and surrounded by woman's, and know I'm here in these ship without a reason." "Jack, there's a reason why I go after you in Tortuga..." "There better be because I didn't finish my rum." commented Jack with a sarcastic face. "Jack, the Spanish are after Angelica they know she drink from the fountain." "For your information I left Angelica in some place safe." "You think that leaven a woman on a desert island with just a gun and a bullet, without any type of food or water is safe." "Hey that has happen to me too; and look at me I'm here more alive than ever." Added Jack with a really big bump in his head. "You are just a lucky bastard." Said Teague whom was a still a little mad at Jack. "No I'm just bloody drunk all the time." "I don't understand how you are still alive." "Anyway, Jack, she told you she was pregnant, why do you leaved her still. I mean after all you did for her, jump out of a cliff for her, no body those that for someone unless he feel something for them." Explain Teague "Wait, how you know about that? I didn't say that in Tortuga." "SHIPWRECK COVE!" screamed one of the sailors. Leaving Jack's question without an answer.

Teague quickly stood up and out to the deck of the ship. Jack was even more confused, why they were in Shipwreck Cove? And how his father knew about the cliff? He needed answers so he quickly jump out of the bed and run straight to the deck were his father supposed to be, Teague was at helm of the ship giving the last orders before leaving the ship. " How you knew about the cliff?" asked Jack in a low voice so no one could hear him, but clear enough for his father to hear. "It's not me the one you need to discuss these with, Jackie boy; and these is not the place for speak these. You don't have any idea in the trouble you two got in right now. So go and settle down, I'll meet you inside and we can discuss this situation. There's someone you need to talk too, more than me." Jack didn't understand what was happening. What was this big problem? He was always in trouble, why his father was interested in helping him now? But most important how was these person he needed to talk with? Curiosity hit Jack mid as he walked inside Shipwreck Cove. It hadn't change a bit since the last time he was there. The last time Jack was here was when they were in a war. He assume his father and these other mysterious person would meet him in the same room all important situations were discussed, in the same room the trap Calypso and decided to free her, in the same room in which Elisabeth became the Pirate Queen. He enter the room and close the the door. A few minutes later the door open. "I thought you would never…"Jack was facing away from the door. "*Desgraciado…" (*bastard) Jack's body froze. These cannot be true. When Jack turned around the only thing he saw was a ferocious Spanish beauty walking straight to him "*Mentiroso..." (*liar) "HO…HOW... DID YOU…" Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "You leave me in that island to die…" Angelica was angrier than ever, Jack never had seen her like that before. Thank God she was at the other side of table. They look like two little children trying to evade the other. Until Angelica show jack something that paralyze Jack, he definitely wasn't expecting that. "Where did you get that?" He asked looking straight at the voodoo doll in Angelicas hand. "That doesn't matter; the only thing that matter is that I have it." Angelica told him playing with the tiny Jack Sparrow in her hands. Jack really was scare now. "Angelica have I told you how lovely you look these afternoon." That really made Angelica mad. She stared to squeeze the doll in her hands. Jack could feel how the air scape from his lungs as Angelica squeezes the doll harder in her hands. "You kill him." Assure Angelica as she walked closer to Jack who was kneeling in the floor with his face purple for the lack of oxygen in his system. She began slowly to open her hand so Jack could breathe again and with a big inhalation of air, Jack regained some of his color and strength. "I couldn't save the two of you. It was him our you. He lived a long life and if he had wanted to change he would have done it. He only used you because he knew you were the only thing that could make me help him to find the fountain. He tried the same with Hector and fail. I was his last option and you were the key to find me." The expressions in Angelica's face change completely as soon as Jack finishes talking. The anger in her face was replaced with a feeling of sorrow. When Jack saw her expression he immediately regretted every single word. There was an awkward silence between them before the door open. "I hear a lot of silence and decided to check if Jack was still alive." Said Teague smiling at Angelica. A small smile came to her face when she saw Captain Teague. "Am I the only one who doesn't understand what going on in here?" asked Jack. Every time things were more confusing for him." Jack you and Angelica are in trouble. They want the two of you dead." Affirm Teague. "They; who is they?" asked Jack. "King George and the Spanish. They are looking for us and is all your fault." Added Angelica very angry. "Why is my fault. You were the one there too." Complain Jack. "I was not the one who betray all of those people." Answer Angelica even louder. "I was not the one who spread the rumor of Jack Sparrow in London!" admit Jack. Angelica was going to say something more when Teague interrupt them. "Ok, that's enough!" there was a silence between them for a few seconds, until… "Angelica are you alright?" asked Teague. Noticing one of Angelica's hand was in her stomach and the other one in her mouth. "I'm…I'm…" luckily she was close to the window. "Why is she throwing up?" asked Jack afraid to know the answer. "Tell me it's her conscience ringing a bell." Added Jack. "No it's her pregnancy hitting her stomach." Affirm Teague. "I think I'm going to be sick too." Confirmed Jack as a wave of nausea hit him. "Well in that case I'm going for a glass of water for Angelica, do you want a glass of rum?" said Teague sarcastically. "I think that with the last one you gave me was enough." In that moment Angelica throw up again. "I think that one glass of rum wouldn't kill me right now." Confirm Jack sitting on a chair. Teague got out of the room to give them some privacy.

~Hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any ideas or comment you can leave me a review or send me a private message ;) Again sorry for any grammar mistake English is not my first language.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Will Find A Way **

_Chapter #4_

**~ Hi guys, first of all, I wanted to thank everyone who took a little bit of his time to review this story and put me into his story alert. Thanks for every review. ~**

Jack couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought he would be down this path. Parenthood was not made for a pirate, especially for Captain Jack Sparrow. No, this has to be a nightmare. Maybe it was just a joke that Angelica put on for leaving her in that island. But what if it wasn't a joke at all, what if Angelica was really pregnant? Should he stay or go? Jack wasn't very good when it came to children's. He needed rum at least that would calm the thoughts in his head.

After a few minutes, Angelica felt good enough to separate from the window. Jack was still in the same chair. He was obviously in shock. Angelica grabbed a chair near the window and pulled it closer to Jack. She didn't have any idea how to start a conversation with Jack. He always has been a mystery to everyone. "How did it happen?" asked Jack still confused. "I think you know exactly how it happened, Jack." "Oh, I know the method, but how I can't remember?" This time Jack was being completely honest. He didn't remember anything about having any sex encounters with Angelica, and Jack Sparrow wouldn't forget so easily such a memorable event. "You can really get drunk sometimes." Confessed Angelica "You think?" affirmed Jack sarcastically rubbing a hand against his forehead.

There was a moment of silent between them before Jack could speak again. "Why you didn't insist you were pregnant in the island?" That was a question Angelica didn't have an answer for. In fact, she asked herself the same question when Jack left her in that coursed piece of land. Maybe she was scare or perhaps she was confused. When she discovered her pregnancy she didn't know if Jack should know about it. He never liked any type of commitment in his life, and having a child require a lot of commitment. "I…well… part of me didn't want you to know. Sooner or later you would leave me again." That wasn't a complete answer, there were a lot more reasons in Angelica's mind, but she thought those others reasons may show as weaknesses. "What makes you think that?" asked jack "What should make me think otherwise? That's what you do best." Those words really make Jack angry. Of course He wasn't the best role model, but he wouldn't have left Angelica in that island if he knew she was really pregnant. "May I remind you that you didn't make that baby by yourself?" "Well almost you were drunk as hell!" Before Jack could say anything else the door opened.

Teague enter the room with a glass of water in one hand and a glass of rum in the other. "Angelica, I brought you a glass of water." Said Teague offering the glass in Angelica's direction. "Thanks Captain Teague, but I need some rest, I'm a little tire." "Angelica…" called Jack, but she didn't stop to listen to him. She needed to get out of that room and away from him. Jack stood up from the chair to go after her but Teague stop him. "Jack, you can talk to her later. We have a subject waiting to be discussed. Both of you are in danger and this time Jack is for real. The Spanish and King George are looking for you two. They're sending ships all over the Caribbean to find you. They're offering a good amount of money for any information and let's face it a lot of people want you dead."

"Is that all? Because if that the worst of these problem, I've had worst and always find a way out I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" Jack couldn't understand why his father was so concern about him now after all these time. "Then I can't wait to see how you try to escape from Angelica this time." Added Teague. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll find a way." Said Jack with a playful smile in his face. The truth was that Jack was really considering the scape thing. He was a man of freedom and no commitment. His father knew that more than anyone, but Jack wasn't in the mood to continue this conversation. "I don't know you, but a really want to end this conversation. There must be a bottle of rum waiting for me somewhere and I'm already late." Said Jack heading to the door. "Jack, wait we haven't finish yet. JACK!" called Teague behind. But Jack just singed out loud "YO HO, YO HO APIRATES LIFE FOR ME." ignoring Teague completely in his way out.

_**IN THE SAME TIME TORTUGA…**_

"I must admit to you Gibbs, Tortuga has been kind of boring without Jack." said Scrum tacking a sip of his bottle of rum. "Aye" affirmed Gibbs drinking the last drops of rum from his bottle. "You don't think that we should have done something to help him." The doors of the bar opened and two young prostitutes entered. Gibbs and Scrums heads followed the two women all the way across pub. "I think he can manage it on his on pretty good." Declare Gibb walking toward both of the dames1.

_**MEANWHILE IN LONDON…**_

"Any news of them?" asked King George furious than ever. "I can assure your majesty, that we are doing our best to find them. We got the bests and more loyal guards in England and…" "I don't want excuses I want results. If you couldn't stop the Spanish from destroying the fountain of youth then at lease bring me the ones who betray the crown and make a fool of me! I want the heads of Barbosa and Sparrow in silver plates our hang in front of me! Do you understand me, Mr. Daniels" inquire the king. "Yes my king and I can assure you that I want them dead as much as you do."

_**Dames**__= informal terms for a (young) woman._

**~I know this chapter is extremely short, but I didn't want you guys waiting more. I already started the next chapter and I am so sorry for not updating for so long, but this have been a difficult year for me. **


End file.
